


Let Me Know

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You and Dolph have been best friends for a long time ever since you started in the business. After his match he talks to you about his feelings for you.





	Let Me Know

“What do you call an alligator in a vest?” I asked, a giant grin on my face. I was surrounded by a bunch of the guys in the back, waiting for Raw to end. What better way to pass the time than telling jokes? There are none.

“I don’t know, what?” Seth asked.

I took a dramatic pause before nearly yelling, “An investigator!” The guys all groaned and chuckled halfheartedly while I doubled over with laughter. As I was calming down, Dolph walked over to us, ready to end the night with his match.

“What’s going on over here?” he asked, grinning at me as I wiped at my eyes.

“She’s telling bad jokes,” Sami chuckled.

“I told her she’s been hanging out around you for too long. Should start hanging out with me to learn some better jokes,” Seth laughed, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

I laughed and nudged him with my elbow as Dolph stiffened. “Well, have fun with that. I have a match to win.”

“Good luck!” I called to him as he stalked off. He just raised his hand in return and I frowned. He’s been kind of standoffish recently, which is weird considering how close we’ve been for about a year now. Last year I got called up to the main roster from NXT and I couldn’t have been happier. Dolph was one of the first people who really made me comfortable on the main roster, made me feel like I belonged. From there, we became best friends. We started riding and rooming together, for the sake of my comfort, and haven’t stopped since. I don’t know what I may have done to make him mad at me, but recently the car rides have been quieter and he’s a lot less fun to be around. I was dedicated to learning what was wrong with him tonight, however.

=============================

“Congratulations! I knew you would win,” I said, walking up to Dolph as he entered backstage. He won his match against Baron, swiftly coming to the end of their feud.

“Thanks,” he muttered, walking right by me to head down the hallway to his dressing room. I followed on his heels, a frown on my face.

“Dolph, can we take a second to talk?” I asked when we reached his dressing room. He ignored me, stepping inside to grab his bag before coming back to me in the hallway.

“I just wanna go to the hotel,” he growled, shoving past me and walking to the doors that lead to the parking lot.

“Dolph, what has gotten into you?” I asked as we reached the car.

“I don’t want to talk to you about it right now.” Dolph fixed me with a steely gaze and I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest and staring out the window as we drove to the hotel. When we finally reached the parking lot, I jumped out of the car and started walking towards the lobby, leaving Dolph behind me. If he wanted to act like an ass, he could be an ass. I just refused to deal with it anymore.

As I stepped up to the lady behind the counter, Dolph had entered the lobby. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“I’m getting my own room. I’m so tired of you being an asshole to me for no reason,” I snarled, turning away from him.

“No you aren’t. Come with me,” he grabbed my arm and started walking towards the elevators.

“Let me go, Dolph. I’m so tired of your attitude. I don’t know what’s gotten into you, and at this juncture, I don’t think I really care.”

“We can talk about this when we get to our room,” Dolph replied as the elevator doors opened.

“I don’t want to talk –“ I was cut off by Dolph’s lips harshly pressing against mine, shoving me against the elevator wall. I gasped in surprise before kissing him back, my hands flying up to his shoulders.

He pulled away as the elevator dinged, signaling our arrival to our floor. Dolph led the way to our room, me following behind dazed and confused about what just happened. After he opened the door and slung his bag on the ground, he held his hands up in surrender. “Now, listen-“

Of course, by that time I had found my voice. “What the fuck was that, Dolph? You’re gonna be an ass to me and then kiss me in the elevator? No, that’s not happening. What the fuck is wrong with you?” My voice was loud and shrill and I knew that I sounded a bit crazed. But when your best friend starts behaving weirdly, you can’t be held responsible for your actions. Or at least, that’s what I’m telling myself.

“I’m trying to explain myself, but you keep cutting me off!” he exclaimed.

“Do not get an attitude with me, Dolph. Not right now,” I glared.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I know I’ve been an ass to you and you don’t deserve that, I’ll be the first to admit it. And I know I was really short with you today but Seth was so close to you and being so flirtatious…” he trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

“He was not flirting with me, we were joking around,” I rolled my eyes.

“You obviously don’t know what they say about you in the locker room,” Dolph muttered.

“If they’re saying rude things about me in the locker room, I would expect my best friend to defend me!”

“I try!” Dolph ran his hands through his hair once more. “We got off topic, here. I’ve been rude and distancing myself from you lately because I like you, alright? And I know you just think of me as your best friend, and that’s okay with me, but-“

“Who said I only saw you as my best friend?” I challenged, hands on my hips.

“I’m not stupid, okay? I know-“ This time I cut him off, lunging forward and pressing my lips to his.

I pulled back after a moment, staring into his blue eyes. “You’re telling me you’ve been Mr. Grumpygills because you don’t know how to express your emotions in a healthy way?” I grinned as his eyes narrowed. “Because all you had to do was ask, and I’m yours.” I held my arms out to my side, an invitation.

Dolph captured my lips in a bruising kiss, his hands going straight to my hips, digging his fingers in to my skin. I groaned as he pulled my hips to his, grinding them together. I broke away from the kiss, nipping at his neck instead as my hands trailed down to feel his cock over his tights he had yet to change out of.

“If you don’t want to do this, you have to tell me now,” he moaned as I continued to nip at his neck. “Because if you keep going I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop.”

“Then don’t,” I whispered against his lips. That seemed to ignite something within him because the next thing I knew, I was on my back on the bed and Dolph was slipping my shirt over my head.

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” he whispered as he removed my bra, leaning down to take a nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it lightly before nipping at it, causing my hips to grind against his.

“Dolph, please. Don’t tease me,” I moaned, my hands gripping onto his biceps.

He grinned and started kissing down my chest to my stomach, pausing to dip his tongue into my belly button. When he made it to the band of my shorts, he kissed from one hipbone to the other before slipping them down and off my legs, taking my underwear with them. His fingers trailed up my thigh and I whined as he stopped short of my folds, bucking my hips toward his hand to try to create some friction.

“Are you sure?” Dolph asked. I growled, frustrated, before taking his hand in my own and pressing his fingers into my folds. “Shit,” he grunted, feeling the slick that had formed there and I sighed, dropping my head back against the pillows. He slid two fingers into my pussy in quick succession, causing me to moan, as he placed the heel of his hand on my clit. I ground my hips against his hand while he pumped his fingers in and out of me slowly.

“Dolph, I swear to god. If you don’t get in me soon…” I growled, my hand once more covering his dick over his tights and squeezing. He chuckled and got up, removing his hand from my mound before standing up and stripping himself of his clothes. My eyes widened upon seeing his cock pop free of his pants, lying flat against his stomach. He grinned at the look on my face before settling himself back on the bed between my legs, taking one of them and throwing it around his waist.

“How do you want it, baby?” he asked, sliding his cock through my folds, against my clit, but not quite putting it where I needed it.

“I don’t care, just, please, I need you,” I whined, trying to buck my hips and force him into me. He smirked before pushing into me in one swift movement, causing me to keen loudly under him. He started a hard, fast pace, hitting me deep, exactly where I needed him. At every thrust, he ground against my clit and soon I was close.

“You gonna come for me?” he asked, a cocky grin on his face as he kept up the harsh pace. I nodded vigorously, my legs shaking around him. “Do it, then. Come on my cock,” he gritted out through clenched teeth, becoming even harsher in his movements.

I came with a wail, Dolph’s name and harsh curses intermixed, tensing as my orgasm washed over me. Dolph’s hips stuttered before he pulled out, coming on my stomach before rolling over next to me, exhausted.

“So,” I began, a little out of breath. “What’s our takeaway from today, ladies and gentlemen?”

Dolph chuckled, pulling my head onto his chest. “Always talk things out with your best friend before you end up attacking her in an elevator due to pent up frustration.”

“Exactly,” I replied, snuggling up closer into his side while his hand ran through my hair.

“I am sorry, though,” he whispered against my temple, placing a soft kiss there.

I smiled, pressing a kiss into his chest before drifting off to sleep wrapped around my best friend.


End file.
